A Wizard's Weapon
by BriaLawliet
Summary: This is a story about a wizard, not a witch, that enrolls in the DWMA. This story has moderate swearing and a rape that's not rape scene (you'll see once you get there. It's Blair so, you know...). I'd say in my professional opinion it's T, but some might consider it M. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction_

Okay, since I don't exactly know how to start a story, I'll go by telling you who I am first. Hi, I'm Juliet. I am a wizard, no not a witch, a wizard, something totally different. People often times think that I am an evil witch, but that certainly isn't the case. I actually hate witches, in fact. Our magical powers, if you will, are constructed in the same manner, though, _but _there is one huge difference. Wizards are also weapons, too. My weapon should be a lead pipe or a scythe. That's what most of my family was, anyway. I'm not exactly sure what my weapon is, because (and this is one of the bad things about being a wizard) I have to have a meister in a 10 foot radius of me. When I do step into that radius though, my magic is cut off. It's only turned out, though, like a light. I can turn it back on as long as I leave that radius.

My source of spell power is dolphins. I have many of them living within my soul. Don't worry, they aren't used for evil or anything like that. I mostly use them to purify ocean water and things of that nature. I have no reason to want to do things for my own selfishness (oh god, I sound like a freaking hippy!)

Sorry you can't know much more about me, but I wouldn't want to ruin anything for anyone. So I shall let the story begin!

_I_

I glare down at DeathWeaponMeisterAcademy. If only I could enroll there somehow. Then I would be able to become a weapon, with a meister. I'm guessing I would have to be checked, though, and the whole blah de da of being a witch and having to leave or I'll die would probably happen. Damn it. I always tell the schools I enroll in that I'm a wizard, not a witch, but they are usually to cautious or lazy to care. It sounds crazy, but I think I'm going to try it this time.

I heard this is a very good, high quality school, too. Maybe they will be able to tell that I'm a wizard, _not a witch_. God, wouldn't that be nice? Hm…when should I do it? Tomorrow, I'll do it tomorrow.

"Hey, Dolphin Girl," sneers that low evil voice behind me. Medusa.

Turning around, I reply, "Hello, you heartless bitch."

A wicked grin spreads across her face. "I thought I would just fly around the sky, see what was going on at the DWMA today. You know you probably shouldn't be here. They'll sense a witch's soul."

"Yeah, it'll be yours, because I'm not a witch!" I snapped.

_Breathe; she's trying to get on your nerves._

"Oh, but you are, dear. You're so young, you know, so beautiful. You'd make a fine witch. 14 isn't too old to convert to one."

"Never," I said without hesitation. "I don't want to end up like you: so alone, having the snakes inside of you as your only friend. You're the exact opposite of what I want to be."

"You know I could say the same thing about you and your dolphins. Snake, snake, cobra, cobra, hisssss!"

One of her snakes aimed right for my face. I dodged and perched myself on the tips of one of the academy's towers. "You know Medusa, at least wizards don't have to mumble those crazy spells, like a moron. It let's me know you're going to attack."

_Prosválloun to friktó mágissa stiu leitourgía tou nerou, _I whispered in my mind. It's a Greek spell I learned from my mother. I don't have to say anything, just think it, which makes things a lot faster.

Immediately, a blast of water came rushing out of my chest in her direction. _Dolphins, go while she's distracted. _My friends came out after the blast, ready to wrap around her. Medusa looks pissed.

"It seems like you are looking for a fight, huh?" I say. I made sure that the water I blew at her was hot, so it would mix with her cold blood, making it almost evaporate, to make her body movement slower.

The blast barely sweeps across her shoulder as she dives away, making a shallow cut. No one knows the true power of water.

_Cadi Serida, _I think. The dolphins dive down, their fins chopping her arms and legs, this time deeper cuts.

"Medusa, you should really stop trying to make enemies, especially with me. I come from a powerful wizard heritage. My family fought with yours, I know your weaknesses."

Blood dripped from her mouth. "Very good, very good." She clapped sarcastically. "You're great with magic, like your mother was. It's still not too late to—"

"No. I believe that we established this. I could, but I won't. It's my decision."

"Damn you're stubborn," she says angrily. "Fine don't let me control you, but consider it…"

And she flew off, like a coward. At least I don't have to deal with her anymore. She knows that I can control her blood using water temperature, a witch's worst fear. Sadly, I'm the only member in my family that is alive; therefore I am the only wizard that can control water. Some call it gifted, some call it cursed. I always get witches wanting to challenge me. They want to prove their power. Sometimes I win. I loose more than win though, that's why a lot of witches are so full of themselves. My soul, my heart, my mind, they all hold pure hatred toward them.

I just wonder how I'll enroll in the DWMA. That's what I should be worrying about. Do I walk in saying that I would like to enroll? What if I need a parent? Like that would ever happen.

I look at my watch (yes, just because I'm a wizard doesn't mean that I can't have a regular watch). It's five o'clock, time to head for home.

My body hovered over the city. It's such a nice, quiet little place. I would love to live here if I do possibly get enrolled in the DWMA. What if there is no place to live? What if I accidentally slip up and have to leave? What if I don't get enrolled? Okay, I am freaking out.

_Breathe Juliet_, the dolphins in my soul say, _it'll be okay_.

Sometimes they talk to me. They are usually very polite, but there is—was—this one named Gladys, and he isn't nice at all.

My mom decided that Gladys was the dark, mad side of me, so she cast a spell to make him stay quiet for ten years. Ten years was the most she could do. She cast that spell when I was five years, four months, and eleven days old. I'm fourteen, and I won't turn fifteen for a few months, but when I do that's when his voice will start coming back. When it's four months and eleven days, I will have to have someone else perform the spell again, but I don't know who would do it. Now that mom had disappeared, I don't know who will. Oh well; I should only worry about it closer to when the time will come. If this spell isn't preformed on that day, Gladys might take over me and possibly my soul.

I remember that mean things he said.

"Hey, Juliet, why don't you become a witch? Do it. It will make this a lot more interesting. If not I'll have to eat a part of your lungs," he said, clear as day.

"No, please don't. If you do I'll have an asthma attack," I said.

I was always worried about what he would do. Eventually, he did take a bite of my soul, and my lungs while he was at it. After that, Mom did the spell, and he stopped talking.

Mom told me that the little gap that he put into my soul is where he would come again. His soul would slowly start growing in that gap the second I turned fifteen, and he would become part of my soul. I can't let that happen.

I approached a hollow tree, my home. It isn't very nice, though. My potions and wands are all kind of piled in there. My magic carpet isn't in good shape either. No, it isn't great, but it is better than nothing.

Tomorrow I need to show up at that school with confidence: stand up straight, smile, look like I belong there. No, I do belong there and I can feel it.

My head rests on a balled-up jacket that I have. I toss Mom's cloak over my body, making a bed on the ground.

One thing covers my mind as my sleeping body waits for the next day.

Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

_II_

The world becomes more apparent as my eyes slowly open. I grow more into awareness. My mind begins to forget my dreams from the previous night. I am awake.

Today's the day.

My morning starts by doing typical morning things. I go to the stream and wash up, put on my spare set of clothes (a T-shirt, a long cardigan-vest, leggings, my boots, and a my mom's necklace with two dolphins), brush my teeth, comb and re-braid my dirty blonde hair down into two braids that lay softly on my shoulders, eat some breakfast (which right now only contains some deer meat that I got out of a garbage can), put on my crocheted beret (as my mother called it, but I like to call it a sack hat) and headed out the door.

Does the school seem bigger today, or is it just me? It towers above my head, like a giant monster or something.

I'm definitely not doing what I was planning to do last night. My head hangs low, my hands stay in my pocket. Can I really do this?

_Come on Juliet, you can do it, _the dolphins whisper soothingly.

They're right. I can.

Trudging up to the stairs, I immediately notice a poster.

**Welcome, newcomers!**

**Enroll in at Death Weapon Meister Academy now!**

**Go into the main office and talk to our secretary, Blair.**

To be quite honest, I didn't expect some big welcome poster. Maybe they'll be a bit friendlier then I thought. Let's hope.

I walk in and there's a blue sign pointing down a hallway that says _MAIN OFFICE_.

Looking past the sign, I see students, lots of them. They are all to busy chatting with their friends to notice me, not that I want attention, though. All of them look so happy. These students are obviously happy in this school. Maybe I will be too.

I try to get to the main office before any person sees me. Edging gingerly along the wall, I head down the hallway. The halls are packed.

_Holy Death! How many freaking people go to this school?! _

After I finally reach the main office, I open the door as carefully as possible, trying not to burst into a nervous breakdown.

A gorgeous, friendly-looking lady sits calmly at the front desk. She has a pretty nice body, I might add. The only thing that's kind of distracting though is the fact that her boobs barely fit into her black blouse. Otherwise, she has long purple hair that curls into perfect swirls around her shoulders. She also has big, golden cat eyes. Her mouth is shaped into an amazing smile.

"Hello! What can I do for you today, Girly?" she greets.

"Um…I, uh….want to enroll please," I say shyly.

She stares at me, still smiling. "Okay, that's fine. I'll just have to take you to Dr. Stein and Lord Death for some questions. No need to be shy. After you've been approved, I'll give you the right paperwork and you can start on Monday!"

_Approved? What would I need to be approved for?!_ _Okay, freaking out…again._

"Oh, um…okay."

"Okay, let's get going! Oh, I forgot to ask your name, Girly."

"Juliet, Miss."

"Juliet? That's a beautiful name! Oh, you don't have to go and do all that "Miss" business. Just call me Blair."

You see, Blair is one of those people who are really nice and you like to be around. I haven't found one of those people in a while, so this makes me a bit calmer.

She leads me to this room toward the back of the office. It's small, almost like a storage closet, which I'm guessing it is.

"I'm sorry, and I don't mean to be rude, but why are we in a storage closet?"

"Gender check," she says, smirking.

_Gender check. Wait, what?!_

"I'm sorry, but I—," she cuts me off.

"It's fine. It'll all be over before you know it," she cheers, ripping off my vest.

_What the hell kind of school is this?_

"Yeah, I don't really think this is a good idea—." There goes my hat.

I run for the door. Locked.

"I know this looks like rape, but it really isn't," she informs me.

"Then what the hell is it?" I shout. The first time I have shouted in a long time (not counting the Medusa encounter).

She unbuttons my shirt and tears it off in a swift move, exposing the bra that covers my A-cup chest.

"Like I said: gender check. I have to make sure you're a girl," she whispers calmly, still happy as ever. She lays me on the ground, tugging off my leather boots. I struggle to get back up, but she has me pinned.

"Why? I can assure you, I'm a girl!" I say. _Dear Death, am I being raped? _

"We just have to be sure." She says, still smirking. Her hands move to my leggings. I try to fight her, but she's as strong as a bear.

"Oh, calm down. I'm interested in men, not women. Actually, I'm kind of interested in both, but if I had to choose one, it would be men, so calm down."

I feel like that was supposed to make me feel better, but it honestly didn't. I guess I'll just have to sit here in my underwear while she looks at my…parts.

She rolls me over and unhooks my bra. Now my chest is exposed. She rolls me back over.

"Okay, for one, you are small. Terribly small, but they're there, which is all that matters. So you get…I'd say a B on the chest."

_What the hell? She's grading me on my boobs? If I had any…_

Once I think that I notice HER boobs are hovering over my face. Wait, is she naked?! I'm honestly scared.

"Okay, last one," she whispers. Off go my underwear.

I feel so exposed. This is going to scar me for life.

"Okay, I see that you are a girl. Good job, Juliet! I'll give your vagina a B+!" she cheers, as if I'm 5 years old. "You can put your clothes on." _Thank Death. _

I stand up as quickly as possible. Then I realize something. She IS naked.

"Why the hell are you naked?!"

"It makes everything more fun!" she joyfully says. "Anyway, put your clothes on—," someone opens the door. I dive for a tarp in the corner and cover myself in what seems to be a millisecond.

"Blair, are you in here?" says a man with red hair and a suit. He's looking directly at her, staring. _Pervert, _I think.

"Oh, hey Spirit!" She cheeps, and if it's normal for her to be completely naked.

"Oh, h-hey Bl…" his voice trails off as he stares. _Mr., I know what you're staring at!_

"This is Juliet!" She points to me, who is hiding in the corner, tarp draped over my body.

His attention turns toward me. "Well, I guess they don't call you Juliet for nothing. You're beautiful! Just like my Maka!" _Maka?_

"Thanks." I say through my teeth. Does he not realize I'm freaking naked? Blair notices that I'm still naked, but she doesn't seem to care about herself.

"Um, Spirit," she jerks her head toward me.

"Oh, right," he realizes. His head turns back toward Blair. He stares at her for about fifteen more seconds (which seemed like fifteen minutes) when Blair finally says, "Spirit?"

"Oh, yeah!" he says, face red, and races out of the doorway.

Okay, I'm just going to say this. That was the most uncomfortable, scarring thing I have ever had to do in my life. That was honestly the closest thing to sex I've had in my life, and so far, I don't freaking like it! That's right! I'm a virgin, what do you expect? I'm 14!

"Alrighty, you can go ahead and put on your clothes, Girly," she says. "I think he's gone."

I glare at the window on the door. Nope.

Blair sees me staring at the door. "God dammit, Death Scythe!" she snaps. He runs away this time. "Okay, Juliet. I think you're clear."

I put on all of my clothes, one by one. Blair notices my necklace, which I'm surprised she didn't notice while she was taking away the small piece of innocence I had left.

"That's a beautiful necklace. Where did you find it?"

Once I'm done dressing, I say, "It was my mother's."

Scooping up her own clothes, she says, "She must've been pretty gorgeous then."

Mom was the most beautiful woman in the village. She had long dirty blonde hair, kind of like mine, that was always kept in a straight braid down her back She had big sea-colored eyes and she was always smiling for no reason, just to be nice and make people happy. And there was this blue sun dress that she always used to wear in the summer. Everyone loved her, especially me.

"Yeah, I guess so," I mumble, trying to hold back tears. My mom is dead. I don't like to think too much about her.

"Are you okay, Hon?" as if she's reading my mind.

"Uh, huh."

"Okay, just making sure."

Blair is a nice person, but she's pretty freaking perverted. Who the hell holds teenagers down for a "gender check"? Couldn't she have just asked me politely to take down my pants and check? (Okay, I guess there's not a real way to say that without it sounding weird.)

"Alright, ready to go see Lord Death?"

I sigh, "Yep."

"Let's get going then!" she says after a giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

_III_

The Death Room is huge, but there's nothing in it. Just a bunch of clouds and a strange mirror at the end, and a guy dressed in black with a funky white mask, which I am assuming is Lord Death. _What do I say?_

I don't have to. Blair says, "Hello, Lord Death. This is a student that would like to enroll."

_What do I say?_

"Uh, hi. I'm Juliet."

"Nice to meet you Juliet!" he cheers in a higher pitched voice than I imagined he would have. "It's always nice to see a new face at the academy."

"She IS female, Lord Death," Blair informs him.

"Thank you, Blair," he says. "Anyway, you came at just the right time! I finally have some free time on my hands, since I've been so busy with work and all. So, this is the verbal part of the enrollment," he turns to Blair, "Blair, you've done well. You are now dismissed."

"Okay! Buh-bye, Lord Death," she says in this creepy sexy voice, and waves good-bye with a twiddle of her fingers. _Um…_ Then she trots out of the room, into the everlasting hallways.

It's silent for a minute. Lord Death is just sitting there, staring at me. I kind of want to ask what's wrong, but you know, little innocent Juliet wants to be silent and let things work themselves out.

After awhile, Lord Death finally shouts, "Stein!"

A man comes flying in on a spinney chair so quickly, I barely have time to look at him. He gets to some stairs and flies off of the chair, slamming into Lord Death and knocking them both over. I try to hide a chuckle with my hand.

Getting a clear vision of the man, I see that he has shaggy silver hair, a white lab coat that falls to his knees, and round glasses. But aside from all that, I notice that he has stitches all over his clothes and even some on his face. _What the hell?_

"Juliet, this is Dr. Franken Stein," Lord Death grunts, Stein on top of him.

Stein stands up quickly, trying to ignore what just happened, and shakes my hand. "How do you do? I'm Dr. Franken Stein, but most people just call me Stein," he introduces. "I see that you've had quite an interesting day already."

He stands back, observing me for a second. "Ah yes, you'd make an excellent test sub—," Lord Death comes up behind him and chops him in the back of the head with one of his white hands—gloves? I'm not sure what they are.

"No testing on new people."

Stein just lays there bleeding on the floor. I walk over to him and help him up. His nose is bleeding. My hand searches for a tissue in my pocket, and I wipe up the blood and give him the tissue.

"Well aren't you generous?" says Lord Death. "That's good."

"Yeah, thanks," Stein says happily. "That'll look good on the survey."

"Anyway," Lord Death turns to Stein, "I wanted you to look at her."

They both turn to me, who is waiting quietly, slightly embarrassed that I helped Stein, a guy that I just met, out. That isn't like me. Typically I'm more cautious when it comes to strangers. I do like to help people out though, admittedly. It's a gift and a curse. Where do you think that I get that from? My mother.

Stein finally speaks. "She is."

Lord Death nods. "I thought so." He drifts closer to me.

"So, you're a wizard?"


	4. Chapter 4

_IV_

I'm startled. How the hell does he know? First of all, no one has actually recognized me as a wizard before, and secondly, how did they know when everyone else hasn't?

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on," Stein groans. "You know it's true, we know it's true. It will make things a lot simpler if you admit it. You're not in any trouble." He picks up his chair and plops down into it. "It's actually quite in interesting."

"Stein is right," Lord Death agrees. "I haven't seen a real wizard in a decade!"

I'm so confused. No one knows about wizards except for wizards themselves and witches. Or at least that's what I thought…

"Yes, I am," I admit. "But how do you know?"

Lord Death sighs, but not in a sad way; more of like a bored way. "I know because I'm the Death God of this world. I have to know about everything living, and that's that."

"Does this mean I can't enroll?" I cut in. There's nothing I would want more than to enroll. I've already lost everything I have to live for, but I keep hope. No, it's not that I want to go to this school. I _need_ to go to this school. It'll give me something that I strive to live for, something that my heart has desired since my mom died. I want reason in this world. And I want it now.

"Hm…" Lord Death thinks aloud. "I don't know. Stein?"

"She should be fine. But we need proof that she is a wizard before we make any rash decisions. For all we know, she could just be a witch using soul protect," he says. "Lord Death, if it would be okay, could I ask some questions with Juliet in private?"

"I'm fine with it. Just don't be creepy. And no cutting her open either!" he warns.

"Oh Death, what would make you think that I would act like that?" Stein says with a smile. _Oh no, not another rapist._ He grabs me by the arm. "We'll be in my office!"

He drags me down a few halls, and finally we get to a room with a lab table and a desk. But the only weird thing (okay, maybe there's more weird things) is that there's stitches, _everywhere_. They're all over the ceiling, over the sink, on the floor, on his desk. They even go over his papers! _Um…_

"Please Juliet. Feel free to sit down." He points to a chair sitting against the wall.

I sit down carefully. The chair has stitches on it, too, so I don't want it falling to pieces.

One question keeps replaying through my mind. Why does he have all of these stitches everywhere? Stein said something about an experiment back in the lab; an experiment on me. He doesn't actually cut open all of this stuff, and the use _stitches _to cover it up, does he?

"So…love the décor," I say, sounding a little sarcastic.

He smiles. "Thank you, I did it myself, but I wouldn't exactly call it _décor_."

"What is it then?" I ask a little scared.

"Let's say…recovery," he says.

"Oh…" _he actually does experiments on his stuff!_ There are things in this world that are weird. Everybody is weird, which makes everyone normal because they're weird, but that's just weird in the context of everything.

"Tell me, Juliet. Who are your parents?" he asks.

I hesitate. Should I really tell him who my parents were? If it get's me into this school, yes.

"My mom is the one who raised me. Her name was Sarah Waterson My father walked out on us when I was two. His name was Austin Waterson."

Stein sits calmly in his chair, playing with the cap of his pen. "Sarah Waterson…where do I know that name? Sarah Waterson…"

He opens up a file cabinet and flips through the stacks of paper one-by-one. After what seems to be an hour, he yanks out a piece of paper.

"Ah, ha!" he exclaims. Reading the dirty, ripped up piece of paper, he says, "Sarah Waterson, a hydro-wizard, the last of the kind. So that must mean you are a hydro-wizard I assume?"

I nod my head.

"Interesting; by any chance, would I be able to _meet _your mother? She would be quite the one to observe." _I don't like the sound of that._

"Um, I'm sorry. No. She died about a year ago."

Silence.

Finally Stein says, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yep, me too," I make a weak attempt of saying. Why did he have to bring up my parents? Well, screw my father. I just don't want to talk about Mom. Not right now. Not ever. _Don't cry, god damn it!_

"Could you show me your magic?" he says out of no where. _Huh?_

"Um…what would you like to see exactly?"

"Oh anything, just don't let it get _too_ destructive."

"Okay." I try to trigger my power, but it won't—oh.

"Just as I thought," Stein says, "you can't be within 10 feet of a meister to use your magic."

"Yes, but I didn't know you knew that," I say. "I didn't know anyone knew that except wizards." This weirdo probably knows more stuff than I do about magic.

"Oh, I know. I know a lot about wizards. The thing is, most witches don't know that about the whole meister thing. So if you were a witch, chances are likely that you would've actually used magic."

_God damn, he's good._

"So does this mean I can join?" I plead, sounding like a little kid.

He sighs, but in a happy way.

"Yes. You start on Monday."


End file.
